Our Story
by Current Sea
Summary: We shared everything—that's what twins do, right? I mean, everything we had was the same. Same eyes, same hair color, same life… Well, if only. [Inspired by the game Her Story]


_Warnings: Rated for possible future violence and darker themes later on, given the source inspiration for the story. There will be warnings for individual chapters if needed. Not all chapters will be as dark, if at all. Nothing is set in stone. c:_

* * *

We always had to match.

Kanon didn't always have long hair, you know? We both used to have short hair. Most of the girls at our elementary school liked having long hair. We both liked how it looked (honestly, I didn't really like it as much, but I would never tell Kanon that) but we wanted to be unique. We wanted to be unique together, as weird as that sounds. I didn't think about it a lot back then, but I think she would've wanted to grow her hair out too when we were younger. I mean, she got to do it when she got older, so I guess that was fine. I guess. She had the same short haircut as me though, so she was happy enough that we matched.

Her hair always grew faster than mine. She had to get more haircuts to keep it short. When she got a haircut, I wanted one too. Our parents would always sigh, but they did it anyway, probably because Kanon begged for me to get a haircut at the same time. She would whisper to the hairstylists to try to synchronize the time they stopped cutting. Her stylist would have to cut faster since she had more hair to snip off; that used to bother me a little, but I guess we couldn't always match. But we tried.

Kanon was born before me. Only by twelve seconds. We asked when we were six if we could change the time on our birth certificates to match. Mom just laughed and shook her head at us. Like I said, there were just some things we just couldn't match.

Everything else, you can bet there was nothing we did more than try to stay synchronized.

If one of us scraped her knee, the other would have to do it too. If one of our shirts had a hole in it, we'd tear a hole in the other's matching one. We had two of everything, not that it really mattered—we shared everything. I've always been a little taller, so wore shoes that gave her a little more height. One time, she lost a tooth before I did, so I pulled out the same one. We'd have the same gap. I guess it was a little obsessive, but it's what we wanted to do.

We shared dreams, sometimes. Sometimes I tweaked mine a little to be a little more like hers; she didn't need to know. People thought we were a little weird. They didn't understand why we had to have matching clothes or why we wanted to cut our hair the same way. In a way, we didn't either. It just felt right. "What about individuality?" they would ask. We were individual together, that's it. We were happy. Besides, there were advantages. Our parents couldn't have had a "favorite" twin, because we were almost the same twin. Double the gifts on birthdays, pretty much double everything, it was nice. Plus, you had a friend for life. Your reflection, your mirror, you. But not quite.

It got complicated when we were in high school, but isn't that how most stories go? We grew up, got placed in different classes no matter how hard we tried, and got better at different things. We still matched as best as we could though; it was just how we worked.

Well, I guess you reach a point where you even get tired at looking at your own reflection.

* * *

 _End Prologue_

 _Hello all! Thank you for deciding to check this story out! I haven't written anything in ages; it's nice to get back into things! I have recently watched a playthrough of the FMV game Her Story and I was inspired. Sorry it's a little shorter than I would like—jumping back after nearly a year of writer's block is not fun. :c_

 _For those who already know of the game and are wondering if this story will go down a similar route: yes-ish, but not exactly. This story will be from Anon's perspective as she talks to "you." As far as I have planned, we won't see anything from Kanon's point of view, sorry! However, nothing is set in stone. ;) Kanon is still a very important character after all; she's Anon's favorite person (actually canon). :)_

 _Anyway, I'm excited to kick this off so hopefully I can keep up this energy for next time. C: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the start to Our Story!_


End file.
